


A Song Always on Repeat

by keeperlefae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperlefae/pseuds/keeperlefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song that is Dean and Sam's life is always on repeat.<br/>Takes place after the end of Episode: s05e22 Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Always on Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Short musings of Dean's view of things at the end of season 5.

"Dean? Are you sure you're okay?" Lisa asked for the third time that night. With Ben safely tucked in bed, Lisa had led the hunter to her—their, she corrected herself—bedroom. There was something wrong that Dean wasn't telling her, and the sorrowful look in the man's green eyes tore at her heart in ways she wished she never had to feel.

"I'm fine," Dean answered automatically, avoiding her concerned brown eyes. He couldn't tell her what had really happened, how he'd watched Sammy sacrifice himself to the pit, dragging Lucifer and Michael—and thus Adam, too—down with him to Hell, how he'd seen the fallen angel Castiel be brought back, good as new—hell, better than new—and watched him revive Bobby, or how broken he really felt inside, how he was only here to keep his promise to Sam... His last promise to his baby brother, that no matter what, he wouldn't break. He owed Sam that much...

The doorbell rang, startling them both. Lisa started for the door, only to be stopped by Dean's hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, grabbing his pistol off the nightstand where he'd laid it, and headed downstairs to the door. He opened the door slowly, gun ever ready, and froze when he met a familiar green gaze staring back at him.

"S-sammy?" he choked, looking at his brother uncertainly. This wasn't real, was it? It couldn't be. There was no way Sam would have been able to escape Hell on his own. What was going on?

"Hey, Dean," Sam smiled. "I'm back."


End file.
